


I think I am in love...

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sickfic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Seteth is a little bit beside himself as he found out you had collapsed from exhaustion.He wants to scold you. To lecture you on how he--everyone cannot lose you.And it's that small slip up in his wording, from a man so normally composed, that you find yourself admitting your feelings for him as well.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I think I am in love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akurei269](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei269/gifts).



“—utterly foolish…” 

Slowly your eyes flutter open and you wince at the brightness of your room as you give off a soft groan as you once more screw your eyes shut. Hearing someone gasp however and take your hand causes you to slowly turn your head to the side, and you’re surprised to find Seteth sitting next to you, with your hand grasped gently in his own. You blink away the blurriness in your eyes only to slightly lift your head when your brain catches up that yes, he’s really sitting there.

“..S-Seteth?”

“There you are,” he breathed softly as he let go of your hand with one of his and gently brushed your hair back from your face a little. “You had me worried sick. Do you have any idea—” and he huffed softly through his nose. “—no, I suppose you do not.”

You gave him a bit of a confused look as you tried to sit up only to groan again as he moved his hands to your shoulders and gently, pushed you back into bed.

“Wh...what happened?”

“You have worked yourself to the point of exhaustion,” Seteth said rather matter of factly, and you couldn’t help but wince as you knew he was about to scold you into the middle of next week.

“I understand all too well that this war has all of us pushing ourselves to the brink, but if you were to fall because you had pushed yourself too far—” Seteth sighed again through his nose as he once more clasped your hand in both of his.

“Sorry,” You mumbled softly before giving him a tired, yet happy smile. “I didn’t mean to push myself so far, but I was sure—” 

“Sure of what?” Seteth snapped softly as he scowled at you. “That you were fine with little sleep, and little food? You cannot put yourself  _ last _ . Do you understand me? What would I—we do without you…?”

Your brows pinched together a little as you looked at him. You caught that slight slip in his words and you couldn’t help but wonder why he was so concerned for you. Why was he so angry? Was it because you were their tactician and you were putting lives at stake by not being at your best?

“I am sorry Seteth…” 

“Hmph. You had better be,” and he gently squeezed your hand. “Do not push yourself so far that you...we cannot lose you. Do you understand?”

Slowly turning your eyes away from him you sighed. “I understand…”

“I...cannot lose you…” 

You blinked, then turned your head back to him, your eyes wide in surprise. He had spoken so softly that you were sure that you had misheard him.

“What?”

Seteth turned his head away from you for a moment as he sighed through his nose to collect himself a little before looking back to you as his expression softened along with his voice. “I cannot lose you, the very idea of you not being here, with me, scares me more than I would like to admit.” 

It was then you realized that he was kneeling next to your bed with your hand in his, and he slowly moved so that he could place the back of your hand against his forehead. He took another breath, and his voice trembled just a little as he spoke. 

“I think that I…I think I am in love with you, and I do not know what to do with these feelings.”

Your heart leapt up to your throat as you swallowed audibly. “Seteth?”

“I want to love you,” he continued softly. “I want you always at my side, till the end of my days. But the idea of who—of what I am makes me fearful that you could not—do not want me in return.” 

“Seteth…” 

When he lifted his head from your hand you noticed that his hair was down and loose enough that the tips of his ears were visible. You could have sworn the slight point to them was simply fatigue but curiosity got the better of you and you gently reached out to let your fingertip brush ever so gently along the edge of it. He gasped and trembled a little at your touch, but did not move away. 

“Seteth…” you spoke his name softly, giving him a gentle smile. “How do you know? Have you actually asked me?”

Seteth blinked at you before a soft huff of a laugh passed his lips as he gave you a bit of a gentle smile. 

“No, I suppose I have not,” he pressed a soft kiss to the back of your hand before rubbing his thumbs against it, as if to rub it in. “So, in your tired and yet almost delirious state, am I someth—someone you want?”

“Yes,” you replied without hesitation as a smile pulled your lips upwards when you felt his breath catch a little against your skin. “and  _ what  _ you are does not matter. It’s  _ who  _ you are that does.” 

“Is that so?” Seteth huffed out a little laugh as he tilted his head to look at you. “Sounds like something I would say…”

“I did learn from the best after all…” 

Seteth laughed softly as he once more rubbed his thumb against the skin of your hand. 

“Well then, you honor me highly with such praise,” He watched you for a moment, a smile softening his features as he watched you struggle to stay awake. He gently reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles against your cheek. 

“Rest, my love, I promise you I will be here when you wake next.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he continued to smile for you, moving his hand enough to gently cup your cheek. “I swear I will always be at your side.”

“M’kay...” you said around a yawn as your eyes grew heavy. “...as...I will always be…yours.”

Seteth couldn’t help but huff out another laugh at you as he watched you fall back to sleep. With a hum he gently leaned up just enough to press a gentle kiss to your forehead, and he swore he felt his heart flutter in his chest as you made a soft, sort of content sound. He moved then to sit back at your side, and wait for you to awaken.

“Sleep and dream well, my love...I swear I will be here when you wake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
